durararanewstoryfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Vergunning?
Vergunning? Arashi's POV Het stomme gerinkel van mijn wekker maakt me wakker. Ik open mijn ogen met moeite en ga rechtop zitten, ik kijk naar de klok om te zien hoe laat het is maar ik zie nog steeds een beetje wazig. wrijvend in mijn ogen stap ik uit bed en doe mijn sloefen aan. Ik zoek even naar mijn stomme bril en doe hem dan aan, ik kijk naar de wekker. Aaah! Ik moet me snel omkleden of ik kom nog te laat op werk! Ik loop naar mijn en kast en met één wip ,zwier ik mijn kleren op het bed. Snel broek aan trekken en trui en ik ben klaar! Met mijn kleren aan ren ik naar mijn lab, pak mijn jas en loop de deur uit. Zo te zien is Mikado (mijn kleine broer) al alleen naar school gegaan wanneer ik nog gezegt heb da ik hem ging afzetten. Ik stapte op mijn motor en starte hem. Met mijn tas op mijn rug en mijn ogen op de weg gericht rij ik naar mijn werk. Ik werk in a Psichiatrie, maar mensen noemen me geen Psichiatrise maar "Psycic". Mijn motor stopt voor de deur van mijn werk en ik stap zo snel mogelijk naar binnen. Weet je wat raar is? Dat ik altijd denk dat ik te laat kom, maar dat ik eigenlijk zelf de baas ben... Grappig hé? Met een zucht ga ik op mijn stoel zitten en wacht op mijn eerste patient. In de plaats van een rustig iemand komt er een dikke lelijke man binnen en roept "Jij daar! Ben jij Mevrouw Ryugamine?" Ik knikte en keek hem vuil aan. Hij keek me boos aan en ging verder "U kunt hier niet meer blijven werken! U heeft geen vergunning Mevrouw! Dus Alstublief gaat u vertrekken naar huis!" met een raar gezicht keek ik hem aan en zei verbaasd "Vergunning? Wat is dat nu weer?!" Mijn stem klonk hard en boos, hoe kunnen ze nu mijn eigendom van me afpakken?! Mijn huis! "Een vergunning is iets dat je bij de burgemeester moet gaan halen of je wel hier mag werken, Mevrouw!" Zei hij, ik schudde mijn hoofd en zei met een krakende stem "Nee! Dit is van mij! U en de Burgemeester kunnen het niet van me weghalen! Niks gaat me overtuigen om mijn liefdevolle plek weg te geven! Dus ga nu maar weg!" met opdringerige ogen keek ik hem aan en met kleine stappen ging hij weg, maar ik wist dat hij terug zou komen. Grijnzend keek ik naar de klok, het was tijd om weg te gaan en mijn kleine broer te gaan halen. Met een grote grijns op mijn gezicht stap ik op mijn motor en rij naar de school van mijn broer. Daar staat hij samen met zijn vrienden wat te praten over weet ik veel. Ik stap rustig van mijn motor en loop naar hem toe. Zo voorzichtig mogelijk probeer ik me tussen het gesprek te wringen, maar het lukt niet. "Yo!! Mikado! We moeten gaan hoor!" riep ik en gaf hem een vriendelijke boks, hij keek op en klopte op mijn helm en zei "Wacht nog even" dan ratelde hij voort over games en zei dan gedag tegen zijn vrienden. Met een zucht ging ik terug naar mijn motor en ging terug zitten. Hij kwam glimlachend naar me toe en ging achterop zitten. Ik keek even naar hem en zei "Zet je helm op, dit kan een gevaarlijke rit worden" hij knikte en zette snel zijn helm op. Mikado's POV De stank van de motor laat me denken aan de stank van mijn vader (Dat ruikt dus naar sigaretten) die ik al lang niet meer heb gezien. De motor gaat opeens vooruit en ik kan de wind tegen mijn hand voelen strelen door de snelheid. Met een grote sprong stoppen we voor het stoplicht. Ik kijk even rond en zie dan Shinra (Mijn zus aar vroegere crush) op straat lopen, ik wil net zwaaien toen we opeens verder rijden. We stoppen voor de deur van ons huis en zetten onze helmen af. Als ik afstap voel ik in mijn zakken of ik de sleutels bijheb maar dat is niet. Mijn zus stapt af en gaat naar de deur. Ons huis is groot, hij ziet er precies zo uit: Groot en mooi. Als ik binnenkom ga ik direct naar mijn kamer om op mijn pc te zitten, maar mijn zus zit al op de pc (Verdomme!). Mijn zus is best aardig, maar heel irritant! Met een glimlach ga ik rond haar hangen en smeek voor de pc. "Tuurlijk, omdat je het zo vraagt" zei ze en liet me op de pc, ik snap niet wat ze op mijn pc moet. Ik vind dat mijn zus eenzaam is, ze zit altijd alleen als ik er niet ben. Dus daarom ga ik zorgen dat ze iemand krijgt om mee te praten. Misschien één van de juffrouwen van onze school? Nee, dat gaat ze nooit goed vinden... Maar misschien toch wel. Scrollend door pagina's denk ik aan wie ik moet koppelen als beste vriendin. Dan stop ik aan een pagina met mannen die single zijn. Moet ik dat doen? Wan ik weet het niet hoor. Starend naar het registreer tabbeltje klik ik erop en vul alles in. Na twee minuten heb ik een verzoek van een man gekregen, hij is: 41 jaar en houdt van jonge dames. Jakkes! Een oude man! Dat ga ik mijn zus echt niet aandoen! Ik kijk even vies en klik die verzoek dan weg. Na een uur is er nog steeds geen nieuw verzoek dus kapte ik ermee en ging naar YouTube. Met mijn hoofd in de wolken hoorde ik opeens een kleine getinkel. Er is weer iemand die een verzoek had gestuurd en nu was het beter: een man van 25 jaar oud had intresse in haar, maar op dat moment komt mijn zus binnengestormd en klik ik van angste het hele tablad weg. S***, ik heb het weggeveegt! Mijn zus brengt rustig eten naar mijn bureau en een blikje frisdrank en ging dan weg. Eigenlijk verdient mijn zus dit niet. Ik doe dit allemaal achter haar rug, dus laat dat dateings (sorry als ik het fout schrijf) ding maar zitten. Snel eet ik mijn eten op en ga verder met andere dingens zoals de Dollars. Vermoeiend kijk ik naar de klok en zie dat het tijd is om in bed te gaan. Ik trek heel traag mijn kleren aan en trek snel mijn pyama aan. Dan ga ik lekker onder mijn dekens liggen en gooi een gum naar de lichtknop. Hetlicht valt uit en mijn ogen gaan stilletjes dicht. Als mijn ogen op spleetjes zijn zie ik dat mijn zus heel stilletjes binnenkomt en mijn pc meeneemt naar binnen. Ooooh, zij is zo de klos! Dan opeens zijn mijn ogen dicht en droom ik lekker in mijn warme bed. Wordt Vervolgt... Mikado Smiles.jpg Mikado R.jpg arashi on her motorcyce.jpg arashi cool.jpg Categorie:© All Right Reserved